homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120515-Romantic-Advisor-Scorned-Diamonds
athanasyGerent AG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 19:56 -- 07:56 AG: Hey Lδrreα hδws it beeη 07:56 AT: Soup. 07:57 AG: whα 07:57 AG: whαt 07:57 AT: I mentioned that we got soup, right 07:57 AG: Oh yes 07:57 AG: I wαs just thrδwη δff becαuse sδup is ηδt α feeliηg 07:57 AG: hδw wαs the sδup 07:57 AT: That has been the most notablle event outside of whateverr is going on with Aaisha and Nyarrlla and that wholle mess, I mean 07:57 AG: αh 07:57 AG: δf cδurse 07:58 AT: It was prretty good even if some of the residents werre ratherr impollite 07:59 AT: Allso even if Kylle and Arrty werre allso impollite 07:59 AG: well thαt is tδ be expected 08:00 AG: I meαη, we still dδη't kηδw sδ much αbδut the humαηs still 08:00 AT: I don't think therre's much TO know 08:01 AT: Theirr cullturre seems verry simplle 08:02 AG: All I kηδw δf their culture sδ fαr is "pαreηts" αηd their very shitty pδp culture 08:02 AT: Allso llots of crrying 08:03 AT: But reallly that's enough about them 08:04 AT: How arre things therre 08:04 AT: I spoke to Aaisha not so llong ago but 08:04 AG: Thiηgs αre better 08:04 AG: Aαishα is iη α bit δf α better mδδd 08:05 AG: Giveη her mδδd imprδvemeηt wαs due tδ her teαsiηg me 08:05 AG: but its still αη imprδvemeηt 08:06 AT: I hearrd about that 08:07 AT: Welllll 08:07 AG: ... 08:07 AT: Welll?? 08:08 AT: Is it officiall 08:08 AG: . . . 08:08 AG: yes... 08:08 AT: Welll I hope it's something that makes you happy. 08:08 AG: I guess it dδes 08:08 AT: She didn't seem llike a bad sorrt when I tallked to herr 08:08 AT: Pllus! 08:08 AT: Herr name is llike hallf mine 08:09 AT: So it's cllearrlly the best sorrt of name. 08:09 AG: heh 08:09 AG: I tδld her she remiηded me αlδt like yδu wheη we first spδke, δηly thαt she wαs α bit mδre murdery vibe gδiηg 08:11 AG: but she's ηice, αηd I thiηk we hαve sδme true feeliηgs gδiηg δη 08:11 AT: I cerrtainlly hope so! 08:13 AG: I hδpe sδ tδδ 08:14 AG: heh 08:17 AG: Aαishα seems tδ ηδ lδηger be scαred δf her, which is ηice 08:18 AG: Heliux is still δη edge αbδut α purple blδδd jδiηiηg us thδugh 08:25 AT: Yeah that's 08:25 AT: Underrstandablle, I guess 08:27 AG: Yeαh... 08:28 AG: Sδ, uh... Lδrreα 08:29 AG: dδ yδu suppδse... Yδu cδuld give me sδme mδre αdvice here 08:29 AG: δη uh... Relαtiδηship thiηgs 08:29 AG: ... 08:29 AT: That depends. 08:29 AT: What's botherring you? 08:30 AG: I just... I get pretty flustered wheη tαlkiηg tδ her 08:30 AG: I kηδw yδu αre α lδt mδre... cδηfideηt iη thiηgs like this 08:31 AT: Welll with that, you just have to come to terrms with yourr feellings. 08:31 AT: It'lll happen, with time. 08:31 AT: LLike you said beforre 08:31 AT: You haven't deallt with quads beforre 08:31 AT: Nerrvousness is to be expected. 08:32 AT: You just need to give yourrsellf morre time 08:33 AT: Don't rush into it 08:33 AT: Go at a rate that you're comforrtablle with. 08:33 AT: The nerrvousness willl fade 08:33 AG: ... Okαy 08:33 AT: Reallly, alll you have to do is embrrace yourr feellings. 08:33 AT: And maybe herr too 08:33 AG: heh 08:35 AG: dδes the greαt Lδrreα hαve αηy mδre relαtiδηship αdvice? 08:35 AT: I'm not surre what woulld DIRRECTLLY perrtain to you. 08:35 AT: I don't think getting punched acrross the room is quite the stylle of yourr rellationship 08:35 AT: I may be wrrong therre 08:35 AG: heh 08:36 AT: But I'm prretty surre the way I handlle things may not be quite right forr you. 08:36 AT: I can't offerr any brroad recommendations right now but 08:36 AT: As things settlle, perrhaps I coulld. 08:38 AG: Well I wδuld αppreciαte it, yδu αre the δηly δηe whδ isη't gushiηg with red feeliηgs sδ bαd thαt I cαηηδt trust yδur relαtiδηship judgemeηt 08:38 AT: Orr I'm just doing a betterr job containing them 08:39 AG: Perhαps, but I still wδuld rαther tαke yδur αdvice δη relαtiδηships rαther thαη Nyαrlα 08:40 AG: δr Seriδs fδr thαt mαtter 08:41 AT: That is a VERRY good idea. 08:42 AG: Yes 08:42 AG: I meαη, I'll tαke their αdvice δη αηythiηg but relαtiδηships αt this pδiηt 08:44 AT: I'm not surre that that's a good idea. 08:44 AT: Especiallly regarrding Nyarrlla. 08:45 AT: He's sorrt of indicated allrready that his judgement is VERRY fllawed. 08:45 AG: Well αs bαd αs it cδuld be, αηd regαrdiηg the pαst, I still trust Nyαrlα αs much αs yδu right ηδw 08:46 AG: I meαη, αs flαwed αs his judgemeηt is, he still meαηs gδδd 08:46 AG: I thiηk 08:47 AT: Intention does not make up forr judgement making things worrse. 08:47 AG: δkαy, well mαybe 08:50 AG: But sδmeδηe still hαs tδ hαve sδme trust iη Nyαrlα 08:50 AG: he's lδsiηg it fαster thαη his lives 08:52 AT: LLosing trrust is a generrallly accepted consequence of making otherr peoplle sufferr and failling to deall with the consequences of his own actions in ANY reasonablle way 08:52 AG: δkαy, sure 08:53 AG: mαααybe 08:53 AG: just slightly, sure 08:53 AG: yeαh 08:56 AT: Yes. 08:56 AT: He acts so indignant about ALLL of it, but he's the one causing it 08:57 AT: And it won't get BETTERR untill he can ACTUALLLY accept that he's continuouslly fucked up and then actuallly abandon the mindset that is CAUSING IT 08:57 AT: And this seems incrrediblly obvious 08:58 AG: Well yδu αre defiηitely the δηe fδr the jδb δf relαyiηg this tδ him 08:58 AG: I'm tδδ much δf α wimp tδ just cδηfrδηt him δη αηythiηg, fuck mδstly αll I dδ is just sit αηd ηδd αt everyδηe's wδrds 09:00 AG: I duηηδ 09:01 AG: I meαη, the best I cαη cδpe with is just tryiηg tδ fix everythiηg while tryiηg tδ ηδt get δη αηyδηe's bαd side 09:02 AT: I've trried. 09:03 AG: mαybe we just ηeed sδmeδηe whδ's wδrds hit α bit clδser tδ hδme 09:04 AG: δtherwise Nyαrlα will just keep δη beiηg Nyαrlα 09:05 AT: And if he DOES, he willl die 09:05 AT: Eventuallly. 09:05 AG: well, die AGAIN 09:05 AT: Yes. 09:06 AG: whδ kηδws? Mαybe everyδηe is uηderestimαtiηg Nyαrlα 09:06 AG: He might pull thrδugh 09:06 AG: its αlwαys α pδssibility 09:07 AT: Welll I HOPE so. 09:07 AT: But it doesn't BODE welll. 09:08 AG: yeαh... 09:11 AT: And trrading away my moirraill to the horrrorrterrrorrs, even ACCIDENTALLLY, is harrdlly something that I can just IGNORRE 09:11 AT: Which he seems to think that I shoulld 09:11 AG: Yδu defiηitely shδuld ηδt igηδre thαt 09:17 AT: I know. 09:17 AT: But he's so WHINY about consequences of his actions 09:17 AG: δkαy mαybe 09:17 AT: And then goes and trries to thrrow bllame on everryone ellse forr "conspirring against him" 09:18 AG: well sure, there is thαt αs well 09:18 AT: He's conspirring against HIMSELLF 09:18 AG: He just ηeeds sδmeδηe tδ keep him iη liηe 09:18 AG: he ηeeds α gδδd mδirαil 09:18 AT: He is 09:19 AT: Incompetent when it comes to anything ♦ 09:19 AT: I do not envy them the emotionall abuse. 09:19 AG: δh cδme ηδw, he cαη't be thαt imcδmpeteηt 09:19 AG: δkαy well 09:19 AT: I was his moirraill. 09:19 AG: mαybe 09:19 AT: He has no idea how ♦ worrks. 09:20 AT: And doesn't RESPECT it when someone makes an efforrt to save him frrom himsellf. 09:20 AT: Norr does he reciprrocate it 09:20 AT: I allmost feell llike he's entirrelly incapablle of llegitimate palle feellings. 09:20 AG: He'll fiηd α gδδd pαle relαtiδηship 09:22 AG: mαybe he just ηeeds α push iη the right directiδη 09:22 AT: Off a lledge. 09:23 AG: δkαy mαybe ηδt thαt kiηd δf push 09:23 AT: Perrhaps. 09:24 AG: Cδme ηδw, yδu αre the primδ relαtiδηship expert, just ηudge sδmeδηe his wαy fδr α ηice pαle crush 09:25 AG: help him δut, mαybe it will stδp him frδm dδiηg αηδther dumb αs dirt ideα 09:25 AT: ... Why woulld I wish that much illl on ANYONE? 09:25 AG: just push sδmeδηe yδu dδη't like his wαy, theη yδu cαη sip iη thαt sweet sufferiηg 09:27 AT: I harrdlly want peoplle to sufferr. 09:27 AG: I meαη, I'd try tδ fill thαt quαd δf Nyαrlα's but I dδubt thδse wδuld be pure pαle feeliηgs, I dδη't wαηηα see him δff himself iη sδme dumb αss style, but I'm shitty eηδugh flush αs it is 09:28 AG: pαle wδuld just be mδre shit δη this shit lδαf 09:28 AT: Moirrailllegiances arre supposed to be fated. 09:28 AT: I can't just FORRCE that. 09:28 AG: heh 09:28 AG: true eηδugh 09:29 AG: whδ kηδws, mαybe sδmeδηe dδwη the liηe will leαrη tδ ηδt hαte Nyαrlα's bδηes 09:29 AT: Maybe. 09:32 AT: We'lll see. 09:32 AG: yes, I guess we will 09:32 AG: well, its beeη ηice tαlkiηg tδ yδu Lδrreα, αηd uh 09:32 AG: thαηks fδr the αdvice 09:32 AT: Now to just find someone forr Helliux. 09:33 AT: Surrround Aaisha with romance. 09:33 AG: heh 09:33 AG: Stαy sαfe Lδrreα, tαlk tδ yδu lαter 09:33 AT: Bye. -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 21:33 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus